Hands of Fate
by Tressimir
Summary: A touching story of love between the hero who saved humanity and the girl who had lost and found everything with his help. A JackClaudia pairing, and my very first fanfic. I DO NOT own anything related to Radiata Stories.
1. First Performance of Fate

A JackClaudia pairing set after the Human Path. My first fanfic, so no flames please. **I DO NOT own any portion of Radiata Stories, be it characters, storyline or otherwise.**

Claudia watched Jack Russell leave from Lupus Gate, sorrow gripping her heart. He hadn't spoken to her since the day they had saved humanity from utter annihilation at the hands of the gold dragon Quasar. She was dressed in her typical witch's cloak, her blonde hair falling around her face, sadness filling her eyes as she watched the young man walk away. Claudia clasped her hands in front of her chest and lowered her head, thinking about how he had helped her. He was the one who gave her the blood orc's horn that had allowed her to raise her love from the dead, the one who had renewed her hope. And it was while she was traveling with him that her resurrected love had taken sick, dying in her arms when she returned. A tear fell from her eye, splashing on the ground. She couldn't deny it any longer; when the man she had loved died, her feelings for Jack had blossomed.

"Jack." Claudia was surprised at the firm tone in her voice as she spoke. Yet the hero didn't notice, continuing to walk away. "Jack!" She began running after him, her tone more desperate as she chased him. This time he turned to face her with a surprised expression. "Claudia? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Vareth." The girl stopped just in front of him, her face remaining neutral. "Why are you leaving without saying goodbye? I… we've been wondering why you haven't been talking to us. Is it about the battle at the gold dragon's castle?" Jack's face fell as the memories rushed back to him. "I didn't want to cause everyone pain. I knew I had to leave; it was the only way I could atone for letting Ridley die." Claudia looked into Jack's brown eyes, her own dark orbs gazing into his very soul. Suddenly her hand came up and struck Jack across the face as her voice quavered with rage. "Jack! You were trying to save her! It isn't your fault that Aphelion used your love for her to destroy her!" Rubbing his cheek, the boy said, "It is. If I'd known better, if I'd listened to Cross, Ridley would be alive!" "Be quiet about Ridley! You did all you could! You didn't let her death go unpunished; you struck down the dragon who slew her!" Claudia was shouting now, something Jack had never heard her do.

"What's gotten into you? You used to be so quiet. Why the sudden change?" He was taken aback by the girl's fury, almost scared of her now that he saw her angry side. She grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "You've gotten into me, Jack! Traveling with you, seeing how you helped me bring him back, it made me realize how much of a kind soul you are. Radiata needs more people like you, people who will fight to the death to protect those they love! You can't leave us all behind, Jack!" Jack tried to pry Claudia's hand off his left shoulder but failed. "Let go of me! I have to do this… It's for the future of those around me. If no one becomes attached to me, if I don't become attached to anyone, no one will have to die like Ridley did!" Claudia dug her nails into his shoulders as she screamed at him. "Idiot! Ridley didn't die because you loved each other! You have a future in love, Jack, and I'm sure many would like to share it with you!" She began to cry, shifting her arms to embrace him instead of gouging him with her fingernails. "Don't go, Jack! Don't leave me!"

The young man was surprised at the sudden shift of her emotions. "Claudia… Why are you so insistent? What are you hiding?" Still sobbing, Claudia looked into Jack's eyes and said, "After he died again… after he was killed by the sickness… I realized, Jack. I love you."

"…What!?" Jack felt Claudia's arms around him as she cried. Not knowing what else to do, he raised his arms and placed them around her body. "Claudia, do you know what you're saying? Are you sure that's what you mean?" The girl was shaking with the force of her sobs as she buried her face in Jack's shoulder, replying between shuddering breaths. "Yes. I mean every word. Jack, you made my life complete with that blood orc horn, and now you've taken my heart. Please, don't turn away from me…" He touched her blonde hair, twisting it around his finger. "Don't cry. I'm still here, aren't I?" Claudia lifted her tear-streaked face from his shoulder and asked, "So you'll stay in Radiata, Jack? For me?" Jack tightened his grip around her. "Yeah, I'll stay. For you."

It was three days after their exchange of words. Claudia arose from her bed, satisfied with her dreams. She hadn't dreamed of her lost love the previous night, but of the man she loved now: Jack. She showered, dressed and walked out into the Blue Town of Water and Wisdom, intent on making the most of the day.

She left for the Vareth Magic Institute immediately, reaching her first teaching class just in time. The girl was still in somewhat of disbelief - the day after she had spoken to Jack, President Ray C. Ross had promoted her to full professor. It was as if everything was coming together for her. "Alright, class. This is Spiritual Properties class, where you will be educated on how different objects, spells and other phenomena affect the spiritual world. Does anyone have any questions?" Franklin, a womanizer of a student who would constantly try to pick up girls in and out of class, raised a hand and asked, "Could I get some private lessons later today? I have no idea what all this is about, and explaining it to me would take hours." Claudia shook her head and rapped her pointer on the table. "Franklin, you have no chance with me whatsoever. So give it up, okay?" The young man grumbled as he sat back and the professor began the lesson.

The class went on without incident, Claudia realizing that Franklin was right about not understanding anything about the spiritual world. During her break, she went to the cafeteria and ate in silence until a rough voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Claudia. You finally made full professor, huh?" She looked up to see the nightmarish Ardoph standing over her. His pupil-less eyes seemed to bore into her soul, the purple stitched upper-left area of his head like something out of a horror novel. "Ardoph. What does it matter to you?" The big man laughed, a deep rumble. "Hey, no offense meant. I just wanted to see if I could take you out for a drink after classes are over. Celebration of your promotion."

Claudia's voice was firm as she said, "Ardoph, I know what you're planning. The answer is no." The nonhuman professor's eyes narrowed into a stern gaze as he glared at his fellow faculty member. "Listen, you're in no position to refuse me. I've always been stronger, in both magic and physical strength. So why don't you make it easy on yourself?" The young woman stood and walked out, shoving Ardoph aside as she made her way to Vice-President Cecil's office.

"Claudia, what's the matter? You look very angry." Claudia stopped in front of the brunette man's desk and spoke in a quiet and angry voice. "It's Ardoph. He just said that he intended to force me to go out with him, simply because he's stronger than I. I have no interest in him; I never did. So, how could you help me here?" Cecil thought for a moment before replying with, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. You'll need someone from the government for this or sort it out yourself. That's my only advice." "In that case…" Claudia's voice was near-enraged as she turned away. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. There's someone I have to talk to about this." As she began walking down the stairs, Cecil called out to her. "You can't leave now! It's your first day of teaching! The President could fire you for this!" She ignored the man's words as she left Vareth and walked through town until she reached Theater Vancoor.

Thanos looked up as Claudia entered. "Hey, you're from Vareth, right? You have something that needs done?" The blonde girl laid a fine-boned hand on the desk and demanded, "I have to see Jack Russell. Where is he?" Annoyed at Claudia's tone, the receptionist glared at her and growled, "What's so important? He's a sergeant of the guild, you know. You can't just barge in to talk to him." Her hand was around Thanos's throat quick as a flash. "I have a request of him, but I'm not going through you and your inefficient system. Now get Jack out here!" Though her voice was still quiet, it held a powerful imperiousness. It was at that moment that Jack walked up from the basement and saw the scene. "Claudia! What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" Releasing Thanos and blushing, the Vareth professor ran to Jack and embraced him. "Oh, Jack! There you are! I have a bit of a problem, but you're the only one who can help me with it!"

After Claudia explained the situation, she and Jack traveled to the Magic Institute to find Ardoph out front. "Claudia! What the hell are you doing running off like that?!" Jack walked up to the strange man and grabbed the collar of his robes while drawing his father's legendary sword, the Arbitrator. "I heard that you're planning to mess around with my Claudia. You got anything to say about that?" Fear struck Ardoph's heart as he looked into the fierce brown eyes of the warrior. "It was a joke, honest! Just a joke…" Jack then pinned Ardoph to the door with one strong hand, his eyes burning with rage as he spoke each word separately. "Never. Mess. With. My. Claudia!" He swung the Arbitrator at the professor's head as the victim closed his eyes fearfully. The top of his hair was cut free by the blade as he opened his eyes to realize he wasn't dead. "Next time you'll lose more than some hair, Ardoph!"


	2. A New Beginning

The nonhuman professor shook in pure fear, an emotion somewhat alien to him. "What, do you like her or something? I'll back off, just don't kill me!" He broke free of Jack's grip and rushed back into the Institute. Claudia then walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his own left arm. "Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate that." The swordsman looked over and grinned, saying cheerfully, "Not a problem. I'm always glad to help out a friend. Now, shouldn't you get back to class?" Smiling strangely, Claudia reached up to touch the back of Jack's neck as she whispered to him. "I took the rest of the day off, so why don't we hang out a bit? I'd love the opportunity to spend more time with you." He shivered at the loving touch, unused to being in that type of situation. "A-alright. Where would you like to go?"

The girl kept her smile as she led him off into the Beast Pit, eventually making her way to Club Vampire with Jack behind her. "I just thought we could hang out here. There's always so many interesting people." The two went inside and took seats at the bar, ordering drinks and some of Dan's soup. As they ate, Claudia asked Jack, "Do you ever think about the future? Where we could be in, say, five years?" He nearly choked on his soup as she said that. Barely managing to swallow, he turned his head to look at her and spoke nervously. "Why do you ask? Is there something you have in mind?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke in between bites. "When I was with my previous love, I never gave any thought to the future. I just wanted to live life as it came. But then, after he was taken from me again, I realized that it's foolish to not plan for your future. I know what I want, but what are your dreams, Jack?" The warrior thought for a moment before responding, "I want to help humanity in some way, and rebuild our relations with the remaining nonhumans. I want to make Tottaus a better place for everyone."

He glanced down as Claudia laid her hand on his. "I share your dream, Jack. I believe that our fates are intertwined. Please, let me assist you." She stared into his eyes convincingly. "Claudia…" Jack turned his hand to grasp hers. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't bring you into dangerous situations when I know how much you care for me." The blonde mage took his hand in both her own while continuing to probe his eyes with hers. "Jack, I mean what I said three days ago. I do love you. So please don't leave me behind. I would rather fight and die alongside you than sit around here in Radiata and worry if you were coming back." He saw tears beginning to form in her eyes and so wrapped his arms around her, standing to hold her better. Claudia looked at him searchingly before standing herself and returning the embrace. "Jack…" "Claudia…" A connection seemed to flare between them as Jack lowered his face toward the girl's, kissing her in the middle of Club Vampire.

"So, Jack, you've got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Jared's voice interrupted the moment, causing Jack and Claudia to pull away from each other. "What's it to you?!" They both asked at once. The Void Community manager sat back and began talking, never a good sign. "Don't worry, I remember when I had my first girlfriend. She was real pretty too, just like yours. We met in school once… blah blah blah…" The two looked at each other and crept out of the building as Jared was lost in his rambling story.

After they had escaped the club, the two returned to Mage Town, Claudia's apartment complex specifically. There the blonde girl embraced Jack and whispered, "Don't leave me, Jack. Tell me if you're going anywhere." Jack himself folded his admirer in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair while speaking in a soothing voice. "I will. In fact, I heard of a strange place to the east that opened up after we defeated Aphelion. Do you want to come with me and check it out?" Claudia smiled and placed her mouth against his ear with more whispered words that only he could hear. "Yes, I do. I want to be with you wherever you go." He felt her kiss his ear as she slipped away and blushed. "So I'll see you later then, Jack. Make sure not to forget me!" Jack waved to her and called, "Goodbye, Claudia!" Her door closed, cutting her off from his sight.

The next day, Claudia awoke to find a letter had been slipped beneath her door. "Hmm…" She murmured as she picked it up and read it.

__

Dear Claudia,

I was planning on leaving for that place I talked about yesterday this morning. Meet me at Lupus Gate, by the journey pig statue. I'll wait, but can't afford to for long.

Sincerely,

Jack

She smiled and got ready, rushing out to Lupus Gate. When she got there, Jack was waiting with two powerful-looking men. "Hey Claudia!" Jack grinned and ran up to her, hugging her briefly. He then indicated his companions. "This is Sergeant Caesar from Theater Vancoor," Jack pointed to a man dressed in eastern-style armor with a long ponytail coming off the top of his head. A long katana gleamed at his side. "And this is Nocturne from the Void Community." This second man was built shorter and stockier then Caesar, with green leather clothes, a matching cap and a cape. "Who's this girl, Jack? She doesn't look like she'd be much good in a fight." Nocturne's voice cut through the air sharply, prompting Jack to respond with, "This is Claudia. She's from Vareth, and she's got magic that could probably take down more stuff than your sword. Now, we ready?" The other three nodded, and Jack touched the journey pig statue to send them off…


	3. Fateful Encounter and Terrible End

The four ended up in a strange cavern where the walls glowed with light. As soon as they stepped forward, Jack spoke in a strange, different voice, "This is a space built for fun by the same gods who created Radiata." Fernando asked in a surprised tone, "Jack, are you alright?" The boy didn't seem to notice, continuing on. "Only the strongest are allowed here. Step into a new, different world." Claudia placed a hand on his shoulder and said worriedly, "Is everything okay, Jack? Do you need something?" Jack then seemed to regain himself. "W-What!? Wha…" As soon as it had left, the strange voice took over Jack again, scaring Claudia. "What lies within is like nothing you have experienced so far. Do not enter unless you wish to have all your illusions shattered." Nocturne grabbed Jack and started shaking him, growling, "Snap out of it, kid. We've got work to do!" "Hey! Stop using my mouth for this!" Breaking free of Nocturne's hold, Jack was fully in control of himself again. "You're right. We do have work to do."

Jack led his merry band through the central cavern, eventually finding a passage marked by a symbol on the ground. "This is the ancient symbol for earth…" Claudia mused. "Alright, everyone ready?" The monk, mage and bandit nodded. "Let's go!" They started into the passage, finding immediately a group of cell creatures. "These things were in at the end of the world!" Jack drew the Arbitrator and rushed into battle alongside Fernando and Nocturne. As they hacked, slashed, punched and kicked at the light creatures, Claudia's magic allowed her to siphon the foes' energy to herself. The creatures died quickly due to the might of the group. "Hehehe. Not a challenge at all!" Fernando grinned under his beard as Jack led them on. They fought more cells, as well as shadowy black creatures that resembled smilodons. Eventually they were pitted against massive beasts with purple skin, red shocks of fur and large fangs. Despite these creatures' ability to create gusts of wind with their breath, Jack's squad emerged victorious. Applying herb extracts to the various wounds they had sustained, Jack asked, "What could this place be…?" No one had an answer.

Continuing on, they found themselves in a large open chamber. In the center sat a dragon, the very earth dragon Jack had saw killed! "I am the earth dragon, Baade of Fertile Soil and Quickening Life. Feel the pulsing of the earth!" With those words, they were engaged by the draconic beast. Fernando's mighty fists could barely harm the dragon, while Nocturne's and Jack's swords were more effective. Claudia continued to drain the life from it as she had done with all their other enemies, but overall it seemed to be a losing battle. "Come on, come on!" Jack's voice echoed through the cavern, accompanied by cries of rage and pain and Baade's roars. Eventually, in a desperate gamble, he cried, "Fernando! Move in now!" Responding with only two words, the monkmaster roared, "Kick Cannonade!" From there, he released a furious series of kicks that did more damage than the punches he had inflicted upon the dragon. After the last kick was finished, he flipped backward off the creature's head and charged spiritual energy in his hands. "YIHAA!" A beam of concentrated energy burst from between the old man's hands and struck the dragon head-on. It roared in defeat, swinging its tail around in a last attack. Nocturne blocked the macelike tail with his great sword, but Claudia wasn't as lucky.

Jack rushed over to the mage girl's side as she flew across the room and hit the rocky wall. "Claudia! Are you okay?!" She looked a\up with somewhat blank eyes and asked, "Jack? Is that you?" Fernando and Nocturne ran to their side as Claudia began to cough. To Jack's horror, blood burst from between her lips and spattered both their clothes… "Claudia! Everyone, we've got to get her back to Radiata now!" He picked up the fallen girl and began running back through the caverns, the two older men having trouble keeping up. They ran all through the earth dragon's cavern until they reached the central chamber, and teleported from there back to Radiata City. From the journey pig statue at Lupus Gate, the group charged through the crowded streets of both Warrior Town and Priest Town until Morfinn's clinic became accessible.

"Synelia! Is Doctor Morfinn in?!" The receptionist looked up from a picture she was staring at and stuttered with surprise, "Y-Y-Yes, Jack. Why? What's wrong with her?" Jack stopped and panted for breath, not letting go of Claudia, who was in shock from the blood loss. "We were fighting the earth dragon in that weird cave to the east… she got hit hard, and now she's coughing up blood!" Synelia nodded and called, "Doctor Morfinn! We've got a patient in need!" The elderly doctor came storming out of the examination room and reached out for Claudia. "Give her here, boy. I'll perform a thorough examination." Hesitating slightly, Jack gave the girl to Morfinn, who took her to the back room. The exam seemed to take ages, with Fernando and Nocturne standing calm in contrast to Jack's panic and worry. Eventually Morfinn emerged and said, "Come in."


End file.
